The present invention relates to a single station weight-lifting machine.
Weight-lifting exercises have become an increasingly popular means for improving strength, muscle tone and overall fitness. The standard barbell and weight set, commonly referred to as free weights, is one of the more basic yet often preferred weight-lifting systems due to the generally free range of motions allowed during use and the natural feel of exercises using free weights.
A significant disadvantage to free weight systems is the need for a spotter during some exercises. Spotters can help prevent exercisers from accidentally dropping weights due to fatigue or loss of balance. Spotters can also assist in lifting the weight as the lifter becomes fatigued so that the lifter may complete more repetitions of a fixed weight. If a spotter is not available, the extent of the workout may be significantly reduced. Free weight systems often accommodate only those exercises that can be accomplished with the exerciser holding onto the barbell or dumbbell.
Many exercise devices have been developed that eliminate the need for a spotter and allow an exerciser to work muscles that can not be worked using a free weight system. Many such devices comprise a weight adjustable lever that may be moved through a single arcuate motion. An exerciser using such a device is forced to limit his or her exercises to those incorporating the arcuate motion of the device. Other devices specifically isolate a particular motion and allow the user to focus on exercising the muscles associated with that motion. Devices such as these which are directed to exercising specific muscle groups are impractical for most household use due to the large number of machines that would be required to obtain a comprehensive Workout.